


По-плохому, по-хорошему

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Яхаба упрямый. Яхаба держит себя в руках, но рядом с Кётани выдержка испаряется, и он кипит, и заводится. Кётани нутром чуёт, как ему всё это нравится, но обнаружив на Яхабе синяки, думает, что хочет по-другому.





	По-плохому, по-хорошему

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажи к тексту от анона:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXnileGX4AA_X2X.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXnitDcU0AAu60p.jpg

Яхаба тоже злой. Бывает. Кётани знал это точно, их возня — это не ласка, а драка: вдавить пальцы в плечи, куснуть лопатку, встряхнуть, заехать локтем, вжаться друг в друга больно. От поцелуев ноют губы, кожа горит от щипков и ногтей, встаёт просто мгновенно, в груди горячо бурлит.

Кётани вообще-то почти не дрался, его боялись и избегали. Кто бы сказал, что отпор даст такой человек как Яхаба. Зароет пальцы во взмокшую чёлку, одёрнет футболку, хлопнет себя по красным щекам — после. Хлестнёт напоследок взглядом — как кипяток опрокинет, прямо Кётани в голову, на спину — и напустит на себя приличный вид.

Кто бы сказал, что однажды они вот так поцелуются, друг в друга вцепятся, что Яхаба кончит, хотя Кётани ещё не снимет с него ни штаны, ни футболку: от злого столкновения языков, от вжатых друг в друга бёдер и крепких до боли объятий. Что его растерянное, красное лицо взвинтит возбуждение Кётани так, что когда Яхаба сердито схватит его между ног, он тут же сорвётся. Тоже не сняв ни футболку, ни штаны.

Сколько раз с тех пор они «дрались» — в раздевалке, в пустом зале, у Яхабы дома, дома у Кётани, — Кётани потерял счёт.

Ещё Кётани знал, как хорошо агрессия помогает добиваться желаемого. Продолжать двигаться там, где иной впадёт в ступор. Говорить слово «хочу», говорить, что именно. Целовать, удерживать, раздвигать ноги — свои и его. Злость на себя преодолевает и нерешительность, и неловкость, и стыд.

И бог знает, сколько этой агрессии таилось в Яхабе. Свою Кётани по крайней мере спускал.

Яхаба однажды выпалил, снова и снова проходясь языком по кровоточащей губе, сверкая глазами, что каждый раз пытается начать по-хорошему. Но Кётани его так выбешивает, что… Тут он себя оборвал, и Кётани, сверля взглядом его мокрые губы и прикрытые веки, перекатывал в пустой горячей голове эту новую мысль: Яхаба хочет с ним по-хорошему.

Они друг друга заводят. Они оба хотят по-хорошему. Только Кётани пока не знал, как.

А вот сейчас Кётани смотрел на расцвеченный синяками живот Яхабы, показавшийся из-под футболки, и раздувал ноздри. Сердился он не на Яхабу: на себя.

— Чего замер? — наклонил Яхаба голову, опустив угол рта. Мимика Ойкавы. Кётани дёрнул головой.

Яхаба скомкал футболку и отбросил, голый по пояс. Бледный и сильный, в чёткие красивые ключицы так и хотелось впиться — а вот соски? Кётани уставился на маленькие коричневые бугорки. Яхабе понравится, если их потереть, лизнуть, ущипнуть? Яхаба как-то порывался полизать его, но Кётани испугался неожиданно острого удовольствия и оттащил его за волосы. Яхаба тогда ахнул — волосы, ему нравится, когда тянут волосы, — и они снова сцепились, с упоением друг другу дроча.

— Синяки, — Кётани провёл по его животу, слегка надавил. Яхаба поморщился, но сквозь его приоткрытые губы вырвался выдох. Кётани прижал к животу ладонь.

— Заработал на тренировке, подумаешь, — дёрнул плечом Яхаба, брякнул ремнём и спустил брюки. Кётани коснулся внутренней стороны его бедра.

— На тренировке? — понизил он голос. Синяки на бедре полностью совпадали с его пальцами.

Два дня назад. Они боролись друг с другом, как обычно, заводясь, как вдруг Яхаба развернулся в его руках, спустил свои штаны под ягодицы и вжался в Кётани.

До этого они только тёрлись друг о друга сквозь одежду, трогали везде и дрочили. А тут… Сквозь ткань к стояку прижимался тёплый зад Яхабы, сам он замер, перед глазами была его напряжённая спина… Кётани как сквозь пелену помнил, как сдёрнул с него трусы, как неистово тёрся о белые ягодицы, как давил стоны Яхаба, как промокла от слюны футболка, потому что Кётани закусил её, лишь бы не упустить, как ходит по заднице член, его толстый член по гладкой заднице Яхабы, и как блестит между ягодицами смазка, а потом сперма. Должно быть, он хватал Яхабу за живот и за бёдра просто до боли.

Яхаба вдруг вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Я не жалуюсь, ладно? — упрямо уставился он на Кётани. — Мне было… хорошо, — сбился он от неловкости, но твёрдого взгляда не отвёл.

Вот это выражение, этот взгляд Кётани нравился. Не чьё-то ещё, только Яхабы.

— Ложись, — велел он и толкнул плечи Яхабы. Кровать попалась тому под колени, но он удержался за шею Кётани, взглянул непонимающе, нахмурился.

Кётани обхватил его спину и уложил сам, согнувшись над кроватью, уперевшись в неё коленом. Под рёбрами что-то скручивалось странными тёплыми витками. Яхаба был под ним, почти раздетый, — и какие же у него большие глаза, когда он растерян.

— Лежи, — с угрозой повторил Кётани, опасаясь, что Яхаба начнёт задавать вопросы. Яхаба захлопнул рот и опёрся на локти, по-прежнему в недоумении.

Кётани прижал ладонь к его шее, повёл по груди, под рёбра. Не удержавшись, нырнул большим пальцем в аккуратный пупок, и Яхаба втянул живот.

— Щекотно, — тихо сказал он. Кётани опасался сейчас смотреть ему в лицо, до того странным и непрочным казалось то, что он затеял.

Кётани опустил голову над его животом, разглаживая кожу, дыша прямо на синяки. Сглотнул, злясь на себя за медлительность, — и поцеловал. И снова. И ещё.

Он целовал и целовал тёплый живот, водил по нему сухими губами, глядя, как он поднимается и опускается. Яхаба дышал неровно, и Кётани не пытался подстроиться. Он подвигал языком в пупке, основательно его вылизал, чувствуя в себе тонкую жгучую нить, обвивающую нутро. Живот Яхабы был красивым, хотелось вжиматься в него лицом, ласкать пальцами и губами, слушать, как учащается дыхание. Кётани втягивал кожу в рот, облизывал, стараясь не слишком впиваться зубами. Когда он прихватил мокрыми губами участок кожи, раскрашенный синяком, чуть сжал во рту, Яхаба застонал и дёрнул бёдрами.

Это было ново, непривычно откровенно — целовать, касаться, тереться носом, гладить, держа в голове одну мысль: «Осторожно. Делай это осторожно».

Пальцы Яхабы чиркнули по затылку, он обнял ладонью шею Кётани.

— Так странно, — прошептал он, глотая воздух.

— Тебе приятно вообще? — поднял голову Кётани.

И провалился. Во взгляд, подёрнутый пеленой, приоткрытые губы, линию порозовевших скул. Грудь Яхабы вздымалась, ещё он согнул колено, открываясь.

— Я, — Яхаба поморгал, провёл ладонью по лицу, но не похоже, чтобы пришёл в себя. Взглянул растерянно на Кётани. — Я как будто горю.

Кётани зажмурился, глуша желание наброситься, злое и яростное. «По-хорошему», — сказал ему Яхаба.

И вот Кётани уже облизывал, посасывал его бёдра, заглаживал языком следы своих пальцев, а Яхаба коротко стонал, стараясь смыкать губы, но получалось не всегда. Кётани накрыл ладонью бугорок его члена, трогая языком кожу на сгибе бедра, потёр сквозь ткань. Только сейчас ему ударило в голову, что запах, который Кётани ловил в последнее время, не мог опознать, и злился, и заводился, и искал, — это Яхаба. Разгорячённая кожа, пот, и вот тут… Кётани прижался носом к члену под тканью, вдохнул. Открыл и прижал к нему рот, пошевелил губами.

Его обычное возбуждение было кипучим, горячим бурлением под кожей, оно нарастало стремительно, будто Яхабу ему впрыскивали прямо в кровь. Сейчас оно поднималось изнутри, разрасталось, пекло, такое огромное. «Горю», — снова услышал он в голове.

— Поцелуй, — послышался всё тот же голос, ослабший. Яхаба, переводя дыхание, почти просил.

— Куда? — только и смог уточнить Кётани, целуя колено, бедро, живот, слизывая со своих губ испарину.

Не услышав ответа, он взглянул вверх. Яхаба указывал на свои губы, слабо касаясь их пальцами.

— Только не грубо, — предупредил он, когда Кётани потянулся к его лицу. — Давай покажу.

Он придержал голову Кётани, касаясь пальцами ушей, губы прижались к губам. Мягкие, тёплые, они двигались ласково, напрягаясь и расслабляясь, язык скользил между ними легко, и Кётани сам не заметил, как его увлёк этот лёгкий и сладкий транс, как протащил до ошеломляющей новизны нежного поцелуя. Как приятно было целовать Яхабу вот так, греть ладонями его бока, тащиться от возбуждения, от того, как разомлевший Яхаба постанывал.

Не прекращая поцелуя, Кётани сжал ногами его бедро, нырнул в его трусы и взял член в ладонь, касаясь языком губ, вдавливая в него бёдра, чтобы между ног не так ныло.

Яхаба подлил огня, облизав губы и прошептав:

— Здорово, да?

Взгляд у него был непривычный, такой мягкий. Кётани отстранился получше его рассмотреть. И абсолютно осмысленный. Вот так незнакомо, расслабленно, будто обнимая или лаская этим взглядом, Яхаба смотрел именно на него.

Кётани посмотрел на свои руки, сбитый с толку, перевернул перед глазами ладони. Это он, вот этими руками, которыми обычно хватал и давил, сделал с Яхабой что-то такое, что он разомлел, и плавился, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел на Кётани.

Это было так удивительно, так необычно, немного даже походило на магию.

Кётани приподнял его ладонью под ягодицы, рывком стянул трусы и снова склонился над пахом. Повлажневший член лёг на живот, Кётани растёр капли смазки по синякам.

— Ты же сказал, что в жизнь в рот не возьмёшь, — начал Яхаба, и Кётани прорычал:

— Заткнись, ага? — потом добавил: — И не смотри.

Яхаба умолк, и Кётани прижался губами к стволу.

Ему не казалось стыдным брать в рот — ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел, как ему этого хочется.

И ещё глубже ворочалось неловкое, невыносимое, такое откровенное, что хотелось укрыться, спрятаться, — желание сделать Яхабе хорошо.

Он ещё влажно поцеловал ствол, лизнул натянутую уздечку, скользнул языком по головке, примериваясь, привыкая ко вкусу — и сжал её губами. Вобрал в рот, прикрывая глаза, стискивая от горячей волны коленями ногу Яхабы.

Яхаба приподнялся на локтях, содрогаясь, напрягаясь всем телом, его колени дёрнулись — и Кётани не успел сообразить: на губы, на угол рта попала сперма, потекла по подбородку.

Он тут же выпрямился, вытер руками лицо, потянулся к салфеткам.

— Предупредить не судьба?

— Прости, блин, прости, — Яхаба тяжело дышал, смотрел по-настоящему виновато. — Просто… круто. Дай я, — он вытянул салфетки из ладони Кётани — одна треснула, и кончик так и остался у Кётани в кулаке. Надо было просто прополоскать рот, но Кётани замер, позволяя Яхабе вытирать подбородок и губы. Он делал это неторопливо, и в углу его рта появлялась и снова пряталась улыбка.

— Ты теперь целовать меня не будешь, — стиснув губы, процедил Кётани, так сосредоточившись на лице Яхабы, на взгляде, не сощуренном в прищуре, а открытом, тёплом, что ли, что забыл добавить вопрос.

— Тебя не спросил, — хмыкнул Яхаба и коснулся губами плотно сжатого рта, потёрся щекой о щёку, снова тронул губы, пока Кётани не расслабился, не впустил его язык.

Яхаба обнимал его одной рукой, поглаживая затылок, упрямый, спокойный и ласковый, и в груди от этого всего было очень горячо. В голове в тёплом блаженном тумане вились образы и желания, что бы Кётани с ним сделал, таким мягким сейчас, что бы Яхаба мог сделать с ним.

Лишь бы был рядом, осознал Кётани и схватил Яхабу за локоть, будто тот в ту же секунду мог пропасть.

Яхаба обнял его обеими руками, продолжая целовать легко и нежно. Кётани почувствовал себя дураком. Яхаба наверняка всё понял гораздо раньше.

Кётани стянул с себя футболку, и они снова прижались друг к другу, кожа к коже, целуясь. Это уже не возня, как Кётани мысленно называл её раньше, они с Яхабой — тут сердце горячо затолкалось в груди — занимались друг с другом сексом.

— Я тоже кончу тебе на лицо, — пробормотал Кётани, втирая пальцы в затылок Яхабы, легко оттягивая волосы, и исправился: — Я тоже хочу кончить тебе на лицо. Ладно?

Яхаба моргнул, улыбнулся неуверенно и как-то весело:

— Посмотрим.

Кётани гортанно заворчал и повалился на него, подминая под себя. Яхаба, тёплый, голый, с лёгкостью выдержал его вес, глаза у него снова заблестели, когда Кётани вжался всем телом.

Пока что Кётани неуверенно чувствовал себя на этом новом, незнакомом пути, но Яхабу, оказалось, можно не только оттолкнуть, но и взять за руку, увидеть не как яркое, желанное препятствие, а как подмогу. И то, что между ними было, было не просто жаркой вознёй, и даже — подсказывали горячее чувство под рёбрами и тёплые губы под губами — даже не просто сексом.


End file.
